Safe In Your Arms
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: I'm not scared. I just don't want to be alone. TeFu Fic. Oneshot. For all the tensai he is, even Fuji has human moments, when somethings seem a bit too frightening.


A/N: This was just some random story inspired by a windy night and the need to cheer Tina-chan up =D

I also apologise for the slow updating. College is out to kill me and i'm holding on to the last sanity i have XD XD I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: If it was mine, Fuji and Tezuka would have a news broadcasted wedding.

--

It wasn't his style at all, acting like this, but then again, the house usually had heating and there weren't usually thunderstorms rolling over his head all night either. He had taken photo's naturally, but the night time cold was finally getting to him and Fuji could take no more. That and the length of the storm was starting to tug at his nerves, even if it was one small one somewhere he hadn't known of.

The place was dark, hallway and rooms in shadows except for when the lightening lit up the every corner, exposing it and showing his way.

This definitely wasn't something he was used to doing, he thought as he came to a stop in front of the closed door, knocking softly, pausing as a he chastised himself for what he was about to do.

Naturally there was no answer, it was after all, three in the morning. Quietly, Fuji clicked the door open and peaked around the edge looking carefully over to the bed.

Behind him the place lit up again, this time with a bang as further down the street a stray lightening bolt hit the railway tracks, causing the sound to explode. Fuji, for everything he prided himself on, jumped in shock, practically jumping into the room and closing the door behind him in the process. Catching himself, he put his hand to his heart, telling himself off again...but that really was loud. He wondered briefly if that would be on the news later, before tip toeing quietly over to the sleeping man.

He didn't realise he had been holding his breath until he was close enough to see the sleeping boys face, lips parted just slightly as he slept. Fuji watched for a moment, before swallowing another chunk of his pride.

"...Tezuka?" Fuji knew he wasn't going to get a response, but it felt polite to try. He called again, shaking his arm lightly to receive a soft groan from the other, but he didn't see any sign of him waking...

Fuji sighed and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, shivering in his nightclothes as he wondered what to do next. He'd only ever done this with his sister, or been on the receiving end of Yuuta's pleas... this felt awkward, embarrassing even, but still.....

Besides him, the bed shifted slightly, but so lost in his thoughts of the past as he was, he didn't fully notice until a tired voice called out his name, confused.

"Fuji...why are you sitting on my bed?" Tezuka asked, watching the slightly blurry figure before him, rubbing his eyes slightly.

Fuji almost slipped from the edge of the bed in shock, having not expected that at all. He quickly fought back the embarrassed blush that came, turning around to smile again.

"Saa, I wonder..." Fuji hummed, tiredly, earning a sleepy glare from his buchou.

"Fuji, either explain or let me sleep," Tezuka sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I'm..." Fuji cut himself off, he was about to answer far too quick for his own liking. "It's cold ne?"

Tezuka blinked slowly, half sitting up now to look at the tensai like he was about to be sent on laps in the rain. "Fuji."

Said tensai inwardly groaned, half wishing he was back home with nee-san who wouldn't make him answer. Tezuka seemed to choose the wrong moments to talk.

"I wondered i-" Fuji's words cut off sharply as a sound literally tore through the sky, sounding as though the lightening had just ripped through metal. Around the house, the windows shook, just as it did for everyone in the area.

Fuji never finished his words, but as composed as he looked, Tezuka had felt the violent jolt shoot through the bed as Fuji fought back his reaction.

Somehow, Fuji felt that small nerve had just grown ten-fold, and suddenly his heart sounded like a drum in his head. He opened his mouth to continue, but couldn't form a word.

Tezuka watched for a slight moment as Fuji frowned and glanced over at the window in apprehension. Surely this had to be Tokyo's largest storm in many years.

With a careful glance gazing over the lithe boys body, Tezuka sighed inaudibly, pushing Fuji off the edge of the bed to make him stand up before pulling back the covers.

"Get some sleep Fuji," he spoke, lying backwards and stifling a yawn.

Fuji just stared for a moment, not sure what to do, standing there in the dark and feeling his colourless cheeks flush slightly.

"Fuji, it's cold," Tezuka warned. Prompting the smaller boy to move. Which he quickly did as lightening filled the room.

He was under the covers in a second feeling like hitting himself for acting this way. He layed on the very edge of the bed, trying not to touch Tezuka as he didn't want to cause any further awkwardness, even with his head half covered with the sheets.

Tezuka turned around to see him better, shaking his head slowly in disbelief. "You'll fall out of the bed. It is big enough for two people."

"It's fine," Fuji replied softly having regained the ability to talk.

With almost a groan of annoyance, Tezuka tugged on his shirt and pulled him closer by the arm, almost startled to see bright orbs, their colour resembling the ocean in a storm, staring back at him in surprise.

For Tezuka, that was a small shock, seeing such things flitting through the others eyes so uncontrolled, like a child's.

"Get some rest," he spoke again, tugging him the rest of the way round so that Fuji was no longer facing the windows direction. "The lightening won't touch you here."

Fuji had to swallow his gasp, eyes widening slightly at the flash again, automatically ducking his head to look down at Tezuka's shirt, slightly ashamed. "I'm not scared, I know it can't touch me." He yawned, almost defensively.

Tezuka just caught his gaze, disbelief skirting through the contact making Fuji close his eyes again and smile. "...I can't explain it."

"You don't have to," Tezuka replied, frowning slightly at the blurred smile he was being shown. "But it's still okay."

Fuji ducked his head again, blushing slightly before a loud wave of thunder rolled through the room making Fuji freeze as bit by bit his guard was being stolen away by a storm of all things.

"Fuji," Tezuka called over it. "Open your eyes."

"Don't wanna," Fuji replied childishly, shaking his head.

Tezuka smiled at this, tapping the younger boy on the head with his hand, gaining his attention.

Unwillingly, Fuji opened one eye, noticing it was now pitch black and...

"You pulled the cover over."

"It might not do much, but it could be a difference," Tezuka answered, taking Fuji's arm again. Outside the lightening flashed, but looked nothing more than a faded glow under the covers, just enough to catch Tezuka's worried expression.

"Tezu-" outside again something crashed, loud enough to make the glass in the windows vibrate.

The next thing Tezuka knew, something had hit his chest, and he found Fuji in his arms, now shaking.

"K'so," Fuji cursed, half at himself half at the weather. "Gomen..."

Tezuka shook his head and rested it down on the pillow, just resting against Fuji's as he placed his arm around the others waist.

"You've nothing to apologise for....don't be afraid to come ask for someone when you're scared."

Tezuka inwardly cringed, hoping that wouldn't offend the boy, but Fuji just seemed to laugh lightly and pull himself closer.

"I'm not...scared..." Fuji whispered. "I just don't want to sleep alone..."

Tezuka tightened his hold, imagining what would have happened if Fuji hadn't come for help, if he had just stayed alone.

With a determined voice Tezuka didn't know he had, he spoke up. "You don't have to be alone Fuji."

"It can hardly be helped," Fuji mumbled against his chest, jumping. "Nee-san's either at work or with her fiancee, Yuuta lives away..."

Tezuka felt the others sad sigh against his shirt, feeling the boys heartbeat, quick and fast, against him also.

"...Are you saying you'd be there?" Fuji chuckled.

"Only if you want me to be," Tezuka answered without missing a beat.

Fuji's eyes widened, this was a joke surely...but then, it was _Tezuka_ and he never said anything that wasn't appropriate.

"Regardless of how I act, I do care Fuji," Tezuka almost glared, seeing his expression of utter shock.

Fuji's gaze softened and he lent his head back down to Tezuka's chest, fisting the material lightly.

"Even though you didn't have to..." Fuji sighed, moving his hand to place on Tezuka's arm. "Tezuka....arigatou."

"You never had to," he repeated, sitting up slightly to rub his eyes. Tezuka watched him, blinking and blushing as the shaking boy, lent down and kissed his cheek, before lying back down. "Hontou...arigatou."

Fuji smiled, even against the backlash of the storm outside. Somehow, he felt safer now, and he wasn't alone for this. Fuji yawned and wrapped his free hand around Tezuka's waist, returning the embrace. "I can't...stay awake.."

"Then sleep," Tezuka whispered. "It'll be over in the morning."

"A..ah, oyas'mi.."

Tezuka chuckled softly as Fuji's words died out, and the body in his arms relaxed.

With a small smile, Tezuka let himself finally drift off too, feeling more comfortable with this person in his arms than ever before.

He wouldn't let the tensai be alone, not when he needed someone. If anything, it was his wish to always be there for him.


End file.
